As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional metal hanger ring 10 is connected directly with the hook 12 at one end of the hole 11. Therefore, while using the hanger ring 10 and the hook 12 on the handbag or suitcase, that is easy to happen friction between them due to the metal materials in them. Moreover, the good appearance of the hanger ring 10 and the hook 12 will be destroyed, and so will the electroplating of the metal surface.
Such a prior art metal hanger ring as described above is defective in design in that the goods can become rusty and deformed.